The legend
by lucasfromtheend
Summary: Steve was always friendly with enderman, For his parents died and there was no one else wanting him, but the enderman. He hated people for that reason. But this story is about more than that, it is about saving The End, and fighting Herobrine... Till the End
1. Chapter 0: Origins

On the first day, Notch created Minecraftia by unravelling fabric of the universe, and exploding it into Another universe. On the second day notch created the Aether and the Overworld. He said : "Let there be light". Lastly he created cobblestone. He was not happy with his creations, for they were all boring , and there was no one to talk to. Notch created a doll out of cobblestone, and he blew life into his creation. He called the cobblestone doll Herobrine. Notch made herobrine a god, such as himself, and for the first 125 years they were both happy. Notch wanted the Aether all for himself, for there were plants and animals, but Herobrine also wanted the Aether. Herobrine was very sad, because all he wanted was to be with his big brother Notch, and for that simple wish, Notch made the Nether and cast Herobrine on it, so he could live the whole eternity isolated into that land of fire and darkness.

Herobrine was not happy with the new changes Notch had made, and he felt something for the first time : Hatred. His heart was filled with it, So much that his eyes turned glowing white. Finally it was time to leave, so Herobrine used almost all of his energy to travel to the Aether. When he got there he and notch had an incredible fight, of which Notch barely won. After sending his brother back Notch finally began to feel bad for what he did, so he tought to himself : I'm going to make a brother called Steve. He made the Steve look Exactly like Herobrine used to be before hatred turned his eyes white, but the difference was: It wasnt a god, Steve was just a mortal.

Steve was very different on the inside than Herobrine. Steve was more of a simple man, so he and notch didn't go very well. Both Steve and Notch were very bored, for there wasn't anyone for notch to create with, and steve had nothing to do, for all he could do was play with cobblestone,So Notch decided to create another god: Jeb. Jeb helped create many things, he made a moon so that there could be a sea. And a sea so there could be squids. Jeb made things great, and everyone was happy, but one day Herobrine got out of the nether again, with powers much stronger than the powers of Notch and Jeb. So jeb began to work on his solution. He decided that he would create more people known as players, in case if he is killed by herobrine, maybe he tought, those players would help him. He also created more mobs , and more dimensions, and sealed them away for players by locking these dimensions in "Mods". Everything was good, but Herobrine escaped out of the nether, And this time he was furious at Jeb, for stealing his rightfull wisely knew that this would happen so he prepared a magic key that divided Herobrine's soul into pieces.

Notch protected each of these pieces for a while but he knew he would have to call the Enderlord that created the multiverse (the universe on which all universes are located in). No one knew how it were created, but all everybody knew back at the time is that it was a good being. The EnderLord was named Ender dragon it could controll time and space. And it controlled an army of extremely intelligent teleporting beings the dragon named EnderMan.

Notch handed one soul piece to Ender Dragon, on wich he kept on the End.

He hid the second soul piece on the depths of the 3rd he tried to take care himself, So he made a cheap copy of the great Aether and called it Heaven. Notch added many giant beasts called giants, and a very cheap copy of the EnderDragon, called the RedDragon.

These pieces were kept safe. Until now


	2. Chapter 1 The Start

**Chapter One: Start**

The cyan shirt hung loosely above the miner's body, and he had teared and ripped blue jeans, from mining of course. Steve had great pride in mining, it was one of his favorite things to do, and one day he hoped he could find diamonds and become rich, he did not do it just for the diamonds, but simply because of how fun it was for him. the rush of getting into a cave, battling mobs, and venturing into dungeons for all of the loot.

Steve didn't care about the danger, for his parents were killed by four creepers when he was only five years of age. That changed him forever. He was no longer scared of the dark, or of death. He was his own parents, a self made man, he had built a house, a farm, and a stable all by himself, all because of four of the damned green beings who had slain his parents and destroyed the small house he had on Mineville, a village far north deep in the snow, and it wasn't a bad place to live, he had everything he needed and an uncle who could take care of him, but after the death of his parents he ran away. The cyan shirted miner had come to hate villages because of the 'creeper incident'.

The man had no friends except for the Enderman. He had learned how to talk to them since he was out in the wilderness. Hell, if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't even be alive this very moment.

While other humans ran and dreaded Enderman, Steve befriended them, and they befriended him. They called him in their complex and intricate language "Vluhuhuuurp wrasjo s-t-e-e-e-e-e-e-ve" which means Ender Steve in their language. They call him that because he is the first one of the filthy humans to actually be greatfull for their care. Long before the discovery of redstone and puching trees, Men and Enderman lived together as equals. The Human descendants would kill and gather food while the enderman would build structures around the weaker beings to protect them.  
One day a man named Jonah murdered an enderman, just because he did not like the house the enderman built. The enderman were furious, and for that they summoned their power and cursed humans for years to come. Notch heard of this, and he cursed the enderman to being burned by water, and he tought humans how to place and break blocks.  
Steve woke up. The first thing he saw was Harrold, staring down at him with his power filled purple eyes. Steve felt happy to see that his best friend had already awoken from his deep sleep. Today Steve and Harrold were going to mine , but it all changed when steve saw something wrong with Harrold. Harrold's eyes were flashing crazily, like never before, and harrold started having some kind of ceisure.  
Steve reached for endstone dust in his pockets, and he positioned the white dust right above an enderpearl and began chanting : "please hear me, mighty lord of the end, I seek your help, your advice. You teleport me to green pastures, and you feed my cows. I need your help" He chanted that in a monotone tune over and over. Usually the dust would float above the enderpearl and it would make words of advice. Sometimes they would get teleported somewhere. But this time nothing happened, and the Endstone dust turned into ash.

**Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. A small one, and i'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, i didn't have much time to write it, for I need time to work on my Youtube channel and i have school and all. I hope this fic gets famous and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Healer

**Author's note: Hey guys me back again, making another chapter, sorry that I made you wait, I felt discouraged, but I got that courage back again… sorry last two chapters were sooo poorly written, and so short. I'll put more time into them, so maybe you guys will start liking them more.**

The endstone dust did nothing. It just sat in the miner's hand. Steve began to freak out "No, It can't be, if I don't do anything Harrold will DIE!"

Harrold woke up in an unfamiliar place, darkness filled everything around him, and he tried to teleport. His attempt failed. The ender being felt as if he was handicapped, and suddenly the sensation of being handicapped became a sensation of being trapped, and he heard a silky, firm, deep, voice whisper :

"Help me my child!"

he then answered : "Where am I"

The voice responded: "In a realm where your soul cannot be harmed"

Harrold began becoming impatient "WHERE IS ENDERSTEVE?"

The voice said: "The human is safe for now, He is guarding your physical body. Yes Harrold, this realm you dwell in, is a realm deep within your mind that I made to protect your soul."

The enderman answered: "protect from what?"

The mysterious being answered: "I am dyeing, and we all will, if no one does anything about it. If the humans don't help.

"The humans hate us!" Shouted Harrold.

"Not Steve" Answered the whispering voice

"What's killing you?" The Enderman dared to ask

"I can't talk much longer'' answered the being.

"Who are you?"

"I am the true creator of the aether, the master of the skylands, the forger of The End, and your God. I am who is now known as the "Ender Dragon"."

The Miner was confused, but he knew what he must do. He had to go find a village and beg the village Healer to take care of Harrold. This would be a very hard task, since he hadn't talked to other humans in ages, and he despised them very much.

Steve began to pack his bags to find the wicked village. He grabbed a stack of coals and sticks for torches, A flint and steel to light them, wood for fires, apples to feed his horse, bread he had saved up, his old rusty armor, and his sharp iron blade.

The Human's dark blue orbs began to flood as he tied Harrold to the horse, because something strange began to happen: the flesh on the enderman's finger lit up with white, and Steve noticed that his friend's flesh was beginning to vaporize, and Harrold just sat there, looking as peaceful as if he was sleeping.

As Steve rode through the night he saw something else disturbing: Hundreds of enderman just lying on the cold dirt. Steve felt his heart crumble. Strangely enough the Miner realized that each of these enderman possessed a glowing white area that seemed to be growing verrrrrryyyyyy slowly. He smelled burnt flesh, and he felt his stomach turn. This would be a long ride

Steve arrived in the village at night time. He knocked on a villager's door.

"Who is it this late at night?!" Cried the villager

"I'm in need of medical help"

"Come right in, you look in rough shape"

"It isn't me!' Steve roared as he brought the "sleeping" enderman inside of the small house

"Get that BEAST out of my home" yelped the villager looking like a puppy that fell off the moving truck, but strangely with a very fierce look in his eyes.

"It's not a beast, it is my friend!"

After a long discussion, and all the 3 beings almost getting killed, the village man finally decided to cede. And he helped carry the ender beast to his attic.

"I'm Neto" Now more calmly said the villager, with a rather sad but peaceful look in his face.

Neto had golden hair. He was very short, and he had a childish look to him, but as Steve took a closer look, he realized Neto was actually an older man, with streaks of white in his golden hair, and many wrinkles. Steve should have realized the man's age earlier.

Neto made a deep frown towards Steve, and Steve looked deep into Neto's deep black eyes.

"What else can I do to help?"

"Is there a healer in this town?"

"Well, sadly all the Healers are long gone…. I'd be a healer myself, but Grand Healer Martha died 30 years ago, when I was still an apprentice, after her death, all the healers started mysteriously dyeing"

"Well let me see what I can do….."

Neto took a look into the enderman, being careful not to get too close, he didn't know when the thing would just rise up and choke him. He examined closer, and he said:

"There is some kind of parasite spell happening here. I only know so much, but I can tell this spell was made by a very skilled witch, or maybe even a god. I'll put him on healing potions I have"

Neto didn't like Steve very much at first, but he saw himself in Steve somehow, and began to like him within a few hours, and it was simply because of his passion, Steve seemed to really have befriended this beast, and if Neto died…. Well he had lived his life, and he had no one in the world to care for, his family died to save him, on the great war of villages, and there were other people who knew a bit about potions. He felt accomplished by beginning to help the miner, he felt like he was making someone else's life better, he had a feeling that he mattered, and he hadn't had that feeling in many years.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the amount of dialogue, and backstory stuff, but don't worry there will be plenty of action and exploding on the later chapters. Don't forget to review, but remember this is my first time writing a fic so please go easy on me :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, next chapter finally here, I'm having a bit of a writer's block to this one, but I hope it comes out good. And also thank you guys from PMC for all the encouragement, which made me be here, typing another chapter of The Legend…. Also fic name may or may not change, just because The Legend is a very broad name that could apply to anything. I feel like making the beginning a bit creepy pasta like, so go to YouTube, and play any song from myuuu to read the first paragraphs XD.**

As the cyan shirted human stared into the bright beam of light coming of his best friend's arm, his vision went blank. He saw nothing but darkness. He saw a face. It wasn't an enderman, or a human. It had a twisted grin on its face, and a bright red aura surrounded it. In a flash of light it disappeared. Then it reappeared, but this time it didn't have a grin. It had a dark smile, with sharp teeth, with precious dark red life liquid flowing off each of them. The miner has had many visions before, by looking into the endstone dust of course. He had left all of his precious endstone, and its powerful dust back at home. He has never experienced a vision like that, for it was so real. He could almost smell rotting corpse and blood. It wasn't a zombie It spoke: "He is coming, He is coming, He is coming, He is coming, He is coming, Steve!" The miner was frightened. The ungodly being knew his name! How could this be? The darkness faded. "Steve, are you ok? Get up! Steve! Steve!" "Where am I?" "In my house, you fainted, thank Notch you're ok!" The Miner explained Neto everything. Neto's eyes shrank, as if there was a creeper right next to him. "Do you think there is anything to do with the enderman's arm? Maybe the magic is affecting you." Said the apprentice healer. Steve shrugged. The two man went back to check on the teleporting healing potion did very little to help, but maybe even nothing at all. Steve's rage began rising, as if it was a pressure cooker ready to explode "CAN'T YOU HUMANS DO ANYTHING? ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE EMERALDS, YOU ARE THE MOST CAPITALIST FORM OF LIFE IN MINECRAFTIA! I AM SO ASHAMED TO BE PART OF YOUR NOTCH DAMN RACE!" Steve stopped himself, and for some strange reason, his words made his guilt slash him subconsciously. "I'm sorry, I know you are doing the best you can." "I know a place where I could take you" answered the Healer shrewdly. "There is a grand wizard 100 miles from here. He is probably the last of us magic users on this side of the world. For some reason, he hid himself in in the deepest cave, on a four layer obsidian prison." Affirmed Neto sternly. "Let's go" As two man on rid their horses they began seeing something disturbing. Steve had saw it before, getting to the village, but this was worse. Enderman were scattered everywhere just lying on the floor, but these were not alive. These had some golden substance coming out of wounds in their chests. That wasn't enderblood. Enderblood is a dark purple liquid that has very low viscosity. Unlike human blood. Enderblood had a sickly smell to it, it smelled like chemicals, and dead corpses stirred together in a sick smoothie. Steve got out his backpack, pulled out a glass jar, and collected most of the golden substance as possible. The two man arrived at the obsidian jail. They tried calling the wizard, but there was no answer. Neto liked to feel useful. Even though Steve seemed to hate others of his kind, maybe he could change that. Deep on the inside he felt he was just a pawn, in the miner's intricate chess game. The Healer reached deep into his bag, and pulled out a shiny cyan diamond pickaxe, and it was no ordinary diamond pickaxe, it had archaic writings, carved all over it, and it had a bright blue aura floating around it. He handed it to Steve. Steve wasn't impressed about the pickaxe, he was ungrateful at first, but then he realized how nice of a gift that was, and he thanked Neto many times. As steve began to strike the dark ragged stone, he realized something. He heard a hiss, than a loud "boom". He saw nothing. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself laying on the hard stone floor. He tried getting up, but he couldn't. His whole body seemed to ache. He reached for the pickaxe, only to find it stuck into Neto's heart. Neto looked up. A red river of coppery tasting blood flowed from his lower lip, and a lake of the same liquid from his chest. He spoke "Leave…. Me….. Here…. Go back to…. ca….amp…. and take ca..re of Harr…old. He saw darkness. Steve felt Neto's pulse. Neto was dead. Steve shouldn't have felt this, but the same feeling of guilt he had experienced only minutes ago came back, and much stronger this time. He climbed the walls of the cave, and he felt good, as the warm afternoon sun shone upon his face. As Steve reached the small tent he and Neto had made, he was happy to encounter Harrold. He still lay motionless. At least the frienderman was breathing. **Sorry for the 4th short chapter I wrote xD, but I hope you enjoyed it :D, Dont forget to review :D**


End file.
